thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
ToddInTheShadows
ToddInTheShadows has been a blogger on TGWTG.com and musical talent on Youtube until 2010. He was a fan of the site for a long time before deciding to become part of the Channel Awesome family. He found the site through 5 Second Movies before the site went live in April of 2008. He's a reviewer of current pop songs that are bad, and plans to expand into the realm of past music in the future. In his videos, he plays the piano (having spent eleven years playing piano) and he wears a gray hoodie in order to keep his true identity secret. The reasons for this are unclear -- he has alternately claimed that he hides his face to protect his position as a Sunday school teacher, as a secret agent, and as White House Press Secretary Robert Gibbs. At other times, he has said that he doesn't want his face attached to the "hamburger incident." His image-consciousness led him to do his reviews in profile silhouette, which adds to his mysteriousness. When not 'in the shadows' such as during crossover videos and during the events of Suburban Knights, Todd wears a Zorro-esque bandana that covers everything above his mouth. Todd claims that he didn't get into pop music until an incident in 2007 when the antenna came off of his car. Because he didn't have money to fix it, he listened to pop music over and over because that was the only station that came on, and eventually he got into it. He started to review the songs he heard over and over in his personal blog. He then started filming his reviews and posting them as blogs on TGWTG under the name "MBI"; two early reviews were chosen as Awesome Blogs of the Week, which greatly increased his popularity on Youtube. As he built his fanbase, he was invited to come on to Channel Awesome. Specials *[Montana: The Movie (September 25th, 2010) *Hannah Montana Guitar Game (October 15th, 2010) *Commentary Eenie Menie/OMG (December 13th, 2010) *MAGfest Vlog (January 22nd, 2011) *Commentary Like a G6/Whip My Hair (April 18th, 2011) *Glitter (July 29th, 2011) *MTV VMAs 2011 Vlog (August 30th, 2011) *From the Vault: Down (October 1st, 2011) *From the Vault: Paparazzi (October 4th, 2011) *From the Vault: Party in the USA (October 16th, 2011) *Todd's Black Eyed Peas Experience (October 29th, 2011) *From the Vault: Whatcha Say (November 5th, 2011) *From the Vault: 3 (November 10th, 2011) *From the Vault: Break Up (November 19th, 2011) *From the Vault: Bad Romance (November 26th, 2011) *From the Vault: Tik Tok (December 2nd, 2011) *From the Vault: I Can Transform Ya (December 21st, 2011) *From the Vault: Top 10 Worst Hits of 2009 (January 8th, 2012) *From the Vault: Top 11 Best Hit Songs of 2009 (January 18th, 2012) *From the Vault: Replay (February 5th, 2012) *VLOG - Some Quick Thoughts on the Grammys (February 14th, 2012) *From the Vault: Fifteen (February 18th, 2012) *From the Vault: Do You Remember? (March 4th, 2012) *From the Vault: We Are the World 25 for Haiti (March 18th, 2012) *From the Vault: Bedrock (April 1st, 2012) *One Hit Wonderland: Take On Me (April 7th, 2012) *One Hit Wonderland: Baby Got Back (April 29th, 2012) Links *[http://www.youtube.com/user/ToddInTheShadows Todd's Youtube Page *Todd at That Guy with the Glasses Category:content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG